


Morning, sunshine lollipops

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: I'm tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, sunshine lollipops

It's eleven around noon, and all that can be heard is screaming. Two males are arguing again. This is normal for them and it's just how they function. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE" some one yelled at the other. You could never have known what they where so irritated about, but one of them could never be trusted. Several hits where thrown soon after a response was given to one of their answers. This went on for hours.

It's two thirty, and soft sobs echo through the building. Two males are breaking down again. This is normal for them and it's just how they function. "I'm sorry " a soft hush was heard from the other and he spoke through sobs to comfort the other. They both hurt each other, and no one will ever know in the right way. They hate it like this.

It's twelve fourty-two in the middle of the night, and all is quiet. A some what short figure is lying in bed, turned onto his side, his soulless eyes closed ever so lightly. Next to him was a tall figure, turned onto his side as well, eyes shut, and an arm around the smaller figure. You would never have guessed their names, or maybe you would, but their names where Tom and Tord. Nearly nothing about them where the same. Each having different views, hopes, dreams, personalities, intensions, but they worked out. Tom kept his head buried into Tord's chest, holding onto his hoodie tightly before he fell asleep. Now the limp Boy just laid there, cuddling into him with a faint smile. Tord held them close, running his hand through his messy hair. He only kept his eyes closed to just try and sleep like his partner. 

It's six in the morning, and words are exchanged. Tom yawned and blinked, looking up at Tord. "Good morning, sunshine lollipops."

**Author's Note:**

> Herro, and thank you for reading :D I'm kind of stuck, so if you have any plots and/or ships you want written, I'll do it (Just keep in mind I don't know everything, and I do have ships I fucking hATE)


End file.
